Love between darkenss
by Natsuki007
Summary: Yui, una adolescente de 18 años, a la que vuelven loca la literatura gótica y los vampiros, tras una conversación con su mejor amiga, Nanami, descubre que su clase va a organizar una excursión a la vieja y destartalada mansión Sakamaki, de la que muchas leyendas y mitos han tomado partida. Uno de sus sueños es conocer a un vampiro...Y tened por seguro que logra. /Lemon\ (AyatoxYui)


_**Love between darkenss **_

* * *

-¡Yui!-Un grito despertó mi atención, era una de mis mejores amigas, Nanami.-¡Te estaba buscando!-Dijo mientras sus píes comenzaban a moverse, para lograr alcanzarme.-No sabes de lo que me he enterado.-Se paró delante de mí y puso su mano derecha en mi hombro, bajando la cabeza e intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas, Nanami?-Pregunté sosteniendo su brazo, el cual se agarró fuertemente a mi mano intentando dirigirme a una de las clases.

-¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?-Pregunté sorprendida y a la vez alterada.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa de la que me acabo de enterar.-No dijo nada, como si se hiciera la interesante.-¡Oh, vamos, ruégame un poco!-La miré enarcando una ceja.

-Nana, dilo ya.-No soportaba cuando se hacía la ''interesante'' en esos temas. Ella, resignándose, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a desembuchar toda la información que había ''recaudado''

-Sakura me acaba de contar que nuestro curso va a ir de excursión a la mansión ''Sakamaki''.-Dijo enojada.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese lugar?-Me senté encima de una de las mesas que había. Ella hizo lo mismo tiempo después.

-¿No lo sabes?-Negué.-Me sorprende, a ti te gustan tanto las historias de vampiros y fantasmas…-Sonrió perversamente y se levantó de nuevo, cerrando todas las persianas, apenas dejándonos con la lamparita que el profesor (que no sé quién era) había dejado en su mesa.-Cuenta la leyenda, que hace 400 años los hermanos Sakamaki habitaron esa zona. Todo el pueblo creía que eran normales, humanos de pura raza. Pero las historias de viejos fantasmas, de gritos infernales que se oían por la noche, e incluso mitos sobre demonios caminando por esas oscuras y extensas tierras, solo dieron la oportunidad a que un grupo de habitantes fuera a esa mansión para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Las versiones son muchas, unos decían que los habían matado a sangre fría, otros que los habían secuestrado en el viejo sótano de la casa familiar y otros tantos que…-Lo dejó ahí. Pero yo estaba intrigadísima, me encantaban las leyendas de vampiros. Es más, hasta si tuviera agallas, me gustaría conocer alguno, sé que existen, que no son nuestra imaginación. Una prueba de ello es ''Elisabeth Bathory'' una condesa del siglo XVI, se cuenta que esa despiadada mujer asesinó a probablemente 650 vírgenes, para beber su sangre y bañarse en ella. Según la condesa, la sangre la devolvía la juventud. Pero fue descubierta y emparedada en su torre, hasta que tras cuatro largos y penosos años, la encontraron boca abajo…Muerta.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pensaron?-Pregunté indecisa.

-Y otros cuentan que…¡Se bebieron su sangre!-Lo último lo dijo en un grito acercándose más a mí. Solté un pequeño grito, pero fue callado por mi mano.

-¡Eres tonta, Nanami!-La regañé.-Vámonos antes de que nos expulsen de la escuela.-Dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Jajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara.-Comenzó a reír…Me las pagaría.

* * *

**-El día de la excursión-**

**(Autobús- 6:00 am) **

* * *

-Chicos por favor, si tenéis algún problema, os perdéis, o os pasa algo, llamadnos por el móvil que os vamos a entregar ahora.-La profesora nos estaba explicando lo que teníamos que hacer durante la excursión, lo que yo no sabía, es que en vez de pasar allí unas horas, tendríamos que quedarnos a dormir.

Cuando vi esa espeluznante y vieja casa sonreí para mis adentros. Ese era mi habitad, donde me gustaba ir. Prefería…La oscuridad…Porque… ¿Qué es la luz sin la oscuridad? Una combina con la otra, si una no existiera, la otra tampoco lo haría.

Al bajar del autobús todos se fueron a visitar los alrededores de la enorme y destartalada mansión. Yo sin embargo, decidí explorar por mi cuenta y entrar dentro de la casa.

El único problema es que parecía que estaba cerrada y justo cuando iba a volver, con un ''click'', la puerta se abrió. Me volteé de nuevo y lo miré…No asustada, pero sorprendida. De igual modo, ''había tenido suerte''

Sujeté el libro que traía entre las manos. Se titulaba ''Malius demonium'' trataba del infierno y todos los seres terrestres que correspondían a él.

Un golpe despertó mi atención. Giré la vista y…No me lo podía creer.

Lo miré. Revisé el libro, por la página ''120''. Lo volví a mirar y…Era él…Ayato Sakamaki, fallecido el 20 de septiembre de 1615.

Pelo rojo, casi marrón, estatura alta, con un traje simple muy parecido al retrato que estaba observando en ese mismo momento.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, pero bastó un simple crujido de la vieja madera para que él se despertara.

Observé sus ojos verdes, eran preciosos. Llenos de color y vida, salvo que obviamente, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Discúlpame, no quería despertarte.-No se movió un centímetro, tan solo juntó sus manos sujetando su nuca.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó, molesto.

-Me llamo Yui…Tú…-Me interrumpió.

-Ayato Sakamaki. Y ese que está detrás de ti se llama Raito, mi hermano.

Me giré rápidamente, y vi a un chico de pelo naranja con un sombrero negro y ojos parecidos a los de su supuesto hermano.

-P-pero…Vosotros…-No lo podía creer. Ellos supuestamente habían muerto hacía cuatro siglos…Y ahora, en la actualidad me los encuentro vivitos y coleando.

-Somos vampiros, bitch-chan.-…No tenía nada que comentar, era obvio que era verdad.

-Hey Teddy, ¿tú crees que su sangre será dulce?-La voz chillona de un niño despertó mi atención. Tenía el pelo morado y ojos del mismo color. En sus manos cargaba un osito de peluche con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, bastante mono.

-Hola…Supongo que tú eres Kanato, ¿me equivoco?-Ayato enarcó una ceja y se levantó caminando hacia mí, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Chichinashi?-Me quedé helada…¿Acaso me había dicho que no tenía pechos? ¡¿Ese estúpido?!

-¿Y tú qué sabrás si tengo pechos o no?-Dije molesta.

-Para que veas lo poco que conoces a los vampiros…Nosotros somos capaces de ver a través de cualquier cosa, incluida la ropa.-Me avergoncé y tapé mi cuerpo con mis manos. Él soltó una risita arrogante.-Era un broma, Chichinasi, pero si tanto crees que me equivocó…-Se acercó más a mí y dio una vuelta a mi alrededor, tocando mi cabello y jugando con él.-Me lo demuestras esta noche.-Ese comentario lo susurró en mi oreja, mi sonrojo era extremo. Me giré y…No había nadie. Ni Ayato, ni Raito, ni si quiera Kanato apareció.

Solté un pequeño suspiro…No de alivio, sino de pena, porque seguro que había sido mi imaginación.

Dejé el libro en una pequeña mesita que había en el viejo y destartalado salón, pero antes de irme, mi mirada se dirigió a una pequeña puerta en la parte derecha de la estancia. No sé por qué, pero me llamó la atención.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis piernas me habían llevado a un viejo pasillo, donde pude ver a un chico más o menos de mi altura apoyado en la pared…Escuchando música. Su mirada buscó la mía y cuando la encontró, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ver quién era.

-¿Hola?-Devolvió el rostro hacia abajo, como hacía unos momentos.-¿Te conozco?-Y entonces recordé…La última foto del libro…Shu Sakamaki…Era él…-¿Eres Shu, cierto?-Le pareció sorprender ya que abrió los ojos ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo intentando calmarse.

-Me gusta la literatura gótica…Sobre todo los vampiros y sus leyendas.-Aún no lo podía creer…¡Estaba delante de un vampiro de verdad! ¡Estaba en un sueño!

-Vaya…No conozco a muchas chicas así, claro que llevo sin salir de esta cárcel dos siglos.-Dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué?-La curiosidad me ganaba.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas…-Joder, ¿por qué todos me intrigaban?

-¡Cuéntamelo!-Impulsivamente me acerqué a él y presioné las telas de su chaqueta, obligándole a hablar.

-Jajaja, está bien, pequeña, te lo contaré más tarde.-Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello y dio una lamida en él que me causó un gritito.-Pero deberás pagarme después.-Con una sonrisa en su rostro, me empujó levemente, sin llegar a hacerme daño, y se metió en una de las habitaciones.

-Pero…-Susurré, cruzándome de brazos. Inflé mis mejillas en señal de frustración.-¡NO TE OLVIDES!-Grité furiosamente.

-JODER.-Se oyó en la puerta contigua.-¿¡Quién es el imbécil que grita como una niña!?-Su grito me asustó. Era un chico alto, pelo rubio y ojos rojos. No recordaba su nombre pero cuando me vio su cara de enojo cambió a ser una de…Sorprendido.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-Su mano buscó la pared, y cuando la encontró dio un fuerte golpe en esta que logró hacer un boquete.

Lo miré asustada. Este sí que daba miedo. Retrocedí unos pasos pero antes de que me escapara, él me sujetó del brazo y me dio una bofetada que me dejó inconsciente.

* * *

**-Un rato más tarde-**

* * *

La cabeza me daba vuelta, no recordaba dónde estaba. Mi mirada seguía perdida, se veía todo borroso, hasta que después de un tiempo, mis orbes rosados se fueron desempañando. Me senté en la cama y fue cuando vi un bulto a mi lado. Miré y…Era Ayato…

-¿A-Ayato?-Se movió ligeramente y se colocó mirando arriba, ya que estaba de lado.

-Hola, Chichinashi.-Dijo mientras se incorporaba.-¿Qué tal ese golpe?-Levantó mi mentón con suavidad, revisando mi mejilla, en la cual había un moretón.

-E-Estoy bien…Gracias…-Entonces me di cuenta…Tenía puesto un camisón…¡No recuerdo haberme cambiado!

-¿Q-Quién me ha puesto esta ropa?-Pregunté.

-Yo, pero tranquila, no he visto nada.-Asentí levemente. Me volví a tumbar apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Él me imitó y juntó más nuestros rostros, apoyando nuestras frentes.

-A-Ayato…-Murmuré.

-Cállate.-Dijo. Asentí y cerré los ojos. Inconscientemente mi mano se apoyó en su cintura, abrazándole.

-Yui…-Cuando me quise dar cuenta su cuerpo se encontraba encima del mío…

-¿Q-Qué…?-No pude decir nada.

-Siento que te conozco de algo, Chichinashi…-Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello. Me moví ligeramente, pero no dije nada.

-¿A-Ayato…?-Su boca se paseó por mi cuello una y otra vez, masajeándolo. Y cuando menos me di cuenta, sus colmillos se habían clavado en mi cuello, succionando mi sangre con deleite y cuidado, como si no quisiera hacerme daño. Extrañamente esa sensación me gustaba, sentir que daba la vida a otra persona.

-Sabes muy dulce.-Su boca estaba llena de sangre. Cogí un pañuelo que había en la mesilla y le limpié la barbilla, y los labios.

-¿Te ha dolido mucho?-Preguntó, acercándose otra vez.

-N-No…-Sonrió perversamente y me mordió de nuevo. Está vez sus colmillos se clavaron en mi clavícula, solté un gemido que fue tomado con agrado por parte de Ayato. Encorvé la espalda y eso fue suficiente para que la lujuria y la pasión salieran a flote.

Sus manos se fueron paseando por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que después de unos minutos, decidieron tomar mis manos para evitar moverme.

-…-Cuando menos me di cuenta sus manos tomaron mis pechos por encima de la ropa. Lo miré sonrojada. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía eso…No estaba segura de si hacerlo no. No lo conocía de nada.

-A-Ayato…N-No sigas.-Sus besos se trasladaron hasta el comienzo de mis pechos. Mi sonrojo era extremo, e intenté empujarle, a lo que él me miró un poco molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo?-Negué. Él se alejó de mí y se incorporó.-Por cierto, tus amigos se fueron hace unas tres horas.-Y…Lo dijo con una sonrisa…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Grité.

-Lo que has oído. Míralo por el lado positivo, ¿no querías conocer a un vampiro?-Sonrió mientras abría la puerta.-Pues ya lo has hecho. Cámbiate y baja al salón principal, dentro de poco será la cena.

Y después de esas palabras, Ayato salió de la estancia. No lo podía creer…¡Me habían dejado allí! ¡SOLA!

De todos modos hice lo que Ayato me pidió, miré al pequeño armario que se hallaba en la robusta habitación y me encontré un viejo vestido negro con una flor roja en el lado izquierdo.

Me lo puse y me solté el pelo, ya que lo llevaba en una coleta.

Mi pelo rubio se desparramó por los alrededores de mis hombros, medio ocultando las heridas que el pelirrojo me había ocasionado.

Salí de allí aproximadamente después de 30 minutos, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al oji-verde apoyado en la pared. No llevaba el mismo traje que antes. Ahora era totalmente blanco, bastante bonito. Me cogió del brazo y me acompañó a salón principal.

La cena fue de maravilla, conocí a Reiji, a pesar de ser vampiro era muy amable y muy cortés, intenté ser lo más apropiada posible, no quería causar mala impresión. El chico que me abofeteó se llamaba Subaru, no me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, aunque tampoco me lo esperaba.

Al cabo de media hora nos habíamos presentado todos, sentía como que los conocía de toda la vida. Y me invitaron a quedarme a vivir con ellos. Al principio dudé pero…No me quedaba otra opción. Acepté.

Cuantos más días pasaban mejor me llevaba con Ayato y los demás. Me di cuenta que nos parecíamos mucho. Los demás intentaron beber mi sangre, pero él no se lo permitió, hasta a Shu le pegó un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

Y…Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él…

Aun que él solo me quería para alimentarse, no ha vuelto a sacar el tema de…Hacer ''eso'' cosa que agradezco.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en un sillón de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. Reiji también se encontraba allí pero salió poco después de llegar y coger un libro de pócimas.

Llevaba unos días muy raro, y yo…Creía ver cosas. Tenía unas extrañas pesadillas desde hacía 1 mes, una mujer con el pelo morado apuñalando a Ayato…Y al final del sueño aparecía yo…En el suelo, inerte.

Mi vello se erizaba de solo pensarlo.

-Hola, Chichinashi.-Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Hola, Ayato.-Di un beso en su mejilla, a él le gustaba que le saludase así.

-¿Otra vez leyendo?-Asentí.-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a un sitio?-Lo miré a los ojos, busqué su mirada pero él la desvió hacia un lado ligeramente sonrojado, tierno.

-Claro, te sigo.-Dejé el libro con cuidado en las estanterías polvorientas de la biblioteca y salimos de allí.

Al llegar a ese lugar me di cuenta que era un cementerio. No tenía miedo, pero mi corazón se aceleró al ver en una de las lápidas, una foto de la mujer de mi sueño. Sí…Sé que era ella…Pelo morado, ojos verdes…Ayato se dio cuenta que miraba intrigada su tumba, y habló:

-Es mi madre.-Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y lo miré. Noté tristeza en su rostro. Me acerqué a él y lo apresé entre mis brazos. Él lo aceptó y escondió su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Podía notar su aliento en él.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una risita entre los arbustos. Los dos miramos atentamente.

Ayato me acercó a él y apoyó mis manos en su torso, abrazándome.

-Vaya, vaya hijo, no sabía que ahora te gustasen las humanas, que decepción.-Era…Ella…La de mi sueño.

-Quédate aquí, Yui.-Lo miré.

-N-No voy a dejarte solo.-Temía que se cumplieran mis pensamientos…

-Por favor, quédate aquí.-Antes de que se fuera se acercó a mis labios y susurró.-Si me pasa algo, corre.-Y en ese momento unió nuestros labios en un profundo y hermoso beso. Correspondí con el poco aire que me faltaba. ¿Acaso…era una despida?

-Déjala en paz, mamá, no pagues con ella tu frustración maternal.- Ayato se acercó más a la peli-morada, y como si lo hubiera previsto, ella lo apuñalo en el abdomen con una daga de plata.

-¡NO!-Grité a todo pulmón. Corrí hacia él y lo acomodé en mis brazos.-A-Ayato…Despierta por favor…-Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Su cuerpo cada vez perdía más fuerza. Devolví la vista a la mujer y ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Entonces recordé…Que la sangre podía curar cualquier herida a los vampiros, pero que seguramente el humano no sobreviviría. No lo dudé y lo acerqué a mi cuello.

-Ayato, muérdeme.-Le dije al oído.

-N-No…M-Morirás.-Apenas se le oía, no le quedaba ni aire.-¿D-Darías la v-vida p-por mí…?-Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, Ayato. Lo haría. Hazlo, Ayato, por favor.-Lo acerqué más a mí. Apenas tenía fuerza, pero sus instintos hablaron por si solos. Sentí sus colmillos entrando en mi carne, y cuando agujereó mi cuello comenzó a absorber la sangre de él. Mi cuerpo cada vez perdía más fuerza, sentía como si estuviera nadando entre aguas en calma, no sentía nada, tan solo miraba los ojos de Ayato, con la mirada me decía ''Gracias'' le sonreí y eso bastó para que él me soltara. Pero yo no se lo permití sabía que aún no había tomado suficiente. Lo acuné entre mis brazos obligándole a volver a su antiguo cometido.

Ya no me dolía, hasta me comenzaba a gustar.

Remangué su camisa y mientras él seguía bebiendo de mí, le empecé a acariciar su nívea piel. Solo deseaba que todo su dolor pasara, que se extinguiera como llamas al viento.

Pero ahora era a mí a quien le dolía, me comenzaba a marear, ya no podía mover mis manos y el cuerpo cada vez se me iba encorvando más hasta el punto en el que acabé en el suelo, muerta.

* * *

**-Ayato pov-**

* * *

Yui había dado su vida por mí, había hecho más que hasta mi propia madre. Fue ella quien me apuñaló.

Cargué el cuerpo de Yui hasta la mansión. Al llegar todos rodearon su cadáver hasta que Reiji trajo consigo una pócima, que supuestamente la devolvería a la vida salvo que en forma vampírica, tan solo quería estar con ella, la amaba, y no habría otra chica que no fuera ella.

Me acerqué a su rostro y la besé, introduciéndole el líquido amargo en su dulce boca. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente al cabo de un tiempo.

-Vamos, vamos mi vida, despierta.-Junté nuestras frentes mientras daba un dulce y tierno beso en la punta de su nariz. Cuando menos me quise dar cuenta sus hermosos ojos rosas habían vuelto a la vida y comenzaban a brillar de nuevo. Sonreí y me acerqué a su boca, besándola.

La pobrecilla no recordaba nada. Entre todos se lo contamos todo, ella nos miró de forma tierna y dio las gracias a Reiji, me puse celoso cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso solo lo hacía conmigo…

La cogí en mis brazos y la llevé a su cama. La abracé y cuando menos me quise dar cuenta sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

-Ayato…Hazme el amor…-Dijo mientras se separaba de uno de los apasionados besos. No voy a mentir y decir que si no fuera porque la respetaba ya lo hubiera hecho con ella. Quisiera o no.

La besé de nuevo y me posicioné encima de su cuerpo. Comenzando a acariciarla. Sus preciosos ojos no se separaban de los míos. Entre los besos comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa una a una, con lentitud y suavidad, sin dejar de lado la pasión. Reí cuando noté sus temblorosas manos intentando quitar mi chaqueta. Me separé de ella y me senté en su abdomen, me quité la ropa quedando desnudo por la parte arriba. Casi muero cuando sentí sus frías manos en mi abdomen, tocando mis músculos. Sonreí, al igual que ella, y la volví a besar introduciendo mi lengua en su dulce boca. Con un poco de timidez ella correspondió el beso, su mano derecha sujetó mi nuca, haciendo el beso tan profundo que creía que nos ahogaríamos, y la mano izquierda la tenía en el broche de mi pantalón, comenzando a quitarlo con lentitud. Sentía miedo por ella, sabía que era virgen, y quería que su primera vez fuera perfecta. Antes de que pudiera quitar alguna prenda más, la acuné en mis brazos llevándola a ''mi lugar secreto'' una pequeña laguna que yacía en el bosque que rodeaba la casa familiar.

La llevé hasta la orilla y allí comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, mis besos se trasladaron hasta su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo con lentitud, complacido escuché un gemido por parte de Yui, hermosa, y era mía.

Tomó mi rostro y me volvió a besar, poniéndose ella encima de mí. En tan solo unos segundos estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, la miré a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos rosados que recordaré por toda la eternidad, ella me aceptó y con un beso, me uní a ella. Era preciosa, su cabello ligeramente revuelto, su frente sudorosa y sus mejillas totalmente rosadas, sabía que yo estaba igual o incluso peor.

He estado con chicas muchas veces, tantas que ni recuerdo el número, pero esa chica hacía algo dentro de mí, me revolvía el corazón. Solo sus manos conseguían que mi piel se erizara, solo sus besos conseguían que me olvidara de mis problemas, y solo su cuerpo…Ese cuerpo que quiero durante toda la vida, hacía que me perdiera en el Nirvana.

Su rostro totalmente rojo, extasiado de puro placer, era preciosa, era lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y cuando sentí sus colmillos clavándose en mi piel, acuné su cuerpo de modo que acabará encima del mío. Su pecho se juntó con el mío y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, abrazándome.

Sus labios estaban enmohecidos, por la sangre y la saliva que salía de su dulce boca cuando se relamía los labios, era excitante oír sus gemidos mientras lentamente la hacía mía, mis manos viajaron hasta sus pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos, con amor, dulzura. Lentamente empecé a penetrarla más fuerte, más rápido, noté como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, solté un gruñido y ella rápida me besó, como pidiéndome perdón.

Sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda desnuda, acariciando mi nívea piel, se me erizaba con cada roce, a lo que ella sonreía, era preciosa, parezco un cursi, hasta yo creo que voy a escupir arcoiris al decir esto pero...Sin ella, sin esos ojos que me quitan la vida, sin esa dulce boca que creo que podría darme diabetes al besarla y esa preciosa sonrisa...No podría vivir, hasta preferiría que mi madre volviera de las tinieblas a matarme, y que de una buena vez, acabara definitivamente con mi hipócrita vida. Pero no, allí estaba ella, y yo haciéndole el amor a las orillas del lago...

Los dos acabamos juntos. Viajamos por un mar en calma, las aguas totalmente serenas, la luna alumbrando nuestro camino, y su mano alrededor de la mía. Eso era lo único importante para mí, y desde ese hermoso día, jamás he vuelto a estar solo.

* * *

**-FIN-**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Este fic lo he hecho con mi prima, que tiene 16 años, ella a escrito la primera parte hasta donde Yui está en el autobús. Y yo lo demás incluyendo el lemon, ella lo quería intentar pero no me gustó como le quedó porque ella es más de lemon suave, y como yo quería lemon hard (?) pues lo he escrito yo ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, desde esta historia quiero agradecer todos/as las que me seguís, las/os que os pasáis **

**a mi perfil y las leéis. De verdad, no sé cómo agradecerlo, porque sinceramente vosotros sois los que me alegráis las tardes,**

**sin los lectores ¿qué es una escritora/or? **

**No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen los reviews de las personas que me dicen que escribo genial, que siga, los que me rogáis directamente**

**que publique un nuevo capítulo, de verdad, sois los mejores...¡GRACIAS! ¡DE TODO CORAZÓN!**

**Dejen reviews, favoritos y follows si les ha gustado el One-Shot...**

**Agreguen al juego: Andreita004 y Andreita005**

**Cuidaos y así~**

**By: Natsuki007 y PaulaNeko~**

**(Mi prima no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction así que no la busquéis xD )**


End file.
